


Front Door Key to my Heart

by goldencurls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Concert, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homesickness, Love Confessions, M/M, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencurls/pseuds/goldencurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touring countries together in an upcoming boyband can be difficult for these four boys from Australia, and opening up to each other about pressured feelings is the best way to relieve some of the growing stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Door Key to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work and I worked hard on it, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave comments to tell me if you liked it or not xx

It was a bummer inside of a miracle for an upcoming band to be in the small town of London. The good thing was, being in the gloomy town marks the start of the tour they were about to embark on. The O2 Arena was no joke, and being able to perform in a place of such high caliber was a blessing for the four boys. But there were cons to the traveling, as there always were; the blistering cold and rainy days were so abnormal to the four lads from sunny and warm Sydney that it was nearly dreadful, and the distance away from their families was hard to comply with. Most of the time when they were away from family, they could cope, feeling satisfied with a call home or a Skype call to a sibling. But even though the bad seemed to outweigh the good in their situation, the four boys from Australia who had just touched down in London were excited. Being in London wasn't as great as for someone who lived there, but for these lads, performing there was beyond thrilling. It was a dream come true for each of them. 

The freezing wind whipped across Luke's face as he pushed the door open to the van that pulled up to the little hotel they were staying in. It was all they could afford at the moment, not having a lot of money, but it would definitely suffice. It looked cozy to Luke, and anything cozy sounded better than standing out in the cold any longer waiting for his sluggish bandmates to pull their things out of the semi crowded vehicle. 

"C'mon now. If you go any slower–" Luke began, but was cut off by a snort from Ashton. 

"Don't hurt yourself trying to think of anything funny to finish that with because we all know it won't be," he murmured as he dragged his bag carelessly across the pavement and towards the door. Michael followed after, laughing quietly along with the older lad. 

Luke rolled his eyes and stayed in his place, his fingers clenching around the handles of his bags. He tried to forget about the cold. There was no way it would tear him away from waiting for Calum to collect his things out of the van. 

When he eventually did, he flashed a weary and almost forced smile up at the taller blonde, using his bum to shut the door behind him. "Thanks," Calum murmured as he walked, Luke's little smile quickly melting into a frown. 

"Sure," he murmured in response before quickly shuffling after the seemingly sad lad. As Luke caught up and changed his pace to walk beside Calum, he looked down at him, his eyes inspecting and analyzing every ounce of body language that might hint to why Calum was upset. 

Luke hated when Calum was upset. He cared deeply about his bandmate and saw him as a brother: always feeling the need to protect him from the things that brought him down. More than often, he even felt stronger feelings for Calum. Ones deeper than the bond that all four of them shared with each other. But with Calum being straight, Luke never came up with a need to share them with him, or at least even show them. 

"Cal?" He murmured. 

Calum raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Luke with a little grunt to let him know he was listening.

Luke frowned softly, running his fingers back through his mess of hair. "Are you alright? You seem a little – you seem a little off."

"Yeah, m'just tired and cold," Calum murmured out honestly, reaching up to rub his eyes. It had been a long flight for all four of them, and the jet lag from crossing the countries was setting into Luke's system as well. 

"Okay, well, just get some sleep for tonight. You know, because of the show," he suggested to the smaller boy and Calum just nodded, making his way into the room. He threw his belongings down and climbed into the far bed by the window, slipping himself under the thick duvet. 

Luke let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he tossed his bag down by the dresser with the telly on top of it. He knew something deeper than his needed rest was bothering Calum. He felt it right in his gut, a feeling that was rather unpleasant to truck around with him. He changed himself into a pair of more comfortable sweatpants to sleep in, taking a seat down on the bed next to Calum. 

"Hey," Ashton called quietly from the spot he was curled up in in bed with Michael. "Get some sleep, mate. Big show later."

"Yeah, like I could forget that," Luke chuckled, carefully slipping into the covers next to Calum. He rolled to face the other lad's back, tempted to reach over and stroke his skin, or play with his hair, or any type of subtle gesture to show him he cared, but he refrained, tucking his arms under himself as he rolled to his stomach. He closed his eyes, his mind running mad with thoughts of Calum even though all he wanted was to sleep. Calum dancing, Calum singing, Calum playing bass, Calum being happy, Calum laughing, Calum naked... He stopped, blushing immediately at the dirty thoughts that started to flow into his head. "Fuck," he exhaled quietly, burying his face into the pillow. He let his mind drift off to a soft tune of Calum's bass and his voice singing to him, which eventually put the boy in a calm enough mood to fall asleep. 

\---

Luke's deep sleep was broken by the soft sounds of a song playing in the distance. It was familiar, and it only took him a few moments to recognize in a sleepy haze the tune that greeted him into his consciousness. He was a little frustrated when he realized he was woken from an amazing dream - about Calum, of course - but his anger quickly flowed out of him when the quiet lullaby stopped. He lifted his head slowly, a small smile pulling across his face as he saw where the mysterious music was coming from.

Calum. 

Calum was sitting out on a bench on the balcony, his feet propped up on the railing as he strummed lazily on Luke's guitar, singing lyrics to their songs in no particular order, sometimes mixing them up and changing them a bit. 

"Where are you? And I'm so sorry," he sang quietly, the song tempo softer and slower as it was normally played on stage. Luke liked it, and if he wasn't so curious as to why Calum was even awake and outside in the cold, it would have lulled him right back to sleep. He shifted in the bed before he quietly climbed out, scratching lazily at his chest. He padded over to the balcony door and peeked his head out with a little smile. "Hey, Cal," he hummed quietly and Calum nearly jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. 

"Fuck, Luke, don't do that to me," he exhaled, but couldn't help but smile a little at the tall blonde. 

"What are you doing up?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side as he shuffled out to sit down on the bench next to Calum. Calum shrugged a bit, reaching over to generously give Luke some of the blanket he was cuddled under. 

"Thanks, Cal."

"No problem." The soft strumming continued. 

Luke hummed along and let out a soft sigh. There couldn't have been a more perfect time to let Calum know how he was feeling. He took a deep breath. 

"Calum, I have to tell you something." 

Calum's hands stopped playing and his cheeks flushed a little bit, glancing over at Luke with confused eyebrows. "Okay," he murmured quietly. 

"And I don't know how you're gonna feel about it."

"I'm listening"

"..."

"Luke?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it," Luke huffed out, his eyes gentle as they looked up at Calum. He reached to bashfully run his fingers up Calum's hand that was resting on the guitar. "Cal, I-l–" he started, anticipation and excitement rising in his gut as he finally got the nerve to tell Calum that he loved him. But he was cut off instantly with a little sigh by a high pitched, bubbly voice. 

"Hey! Hurry your arses up, we're gonna be late!" Ashton yelled, reaching to take Calum's hand and dragging him up from the chair and back into the room. 

"H-Hey wait - Luke!" Calum tried to pull from Ashton's grip, reaching for Luke. Luke extended his arm, but sighed heavily as he couldn't quite reach him. He groaned loudly and rubbed his face exhaustedly. He didn't want to go to the arena. Not yet. Not when Calum was hurting, and when Luke was desperate to make him happy again, or see that sincere smile, or hear that angelic laugh. 

And what made it worse was he didn't know how to do it. Plus the fact that what he was trying to admit to Calum might freak him out didn't add any positives to the situation. 

Luke let out an exhale and stood up, wandering back into the room as his mind swirled like a ballerina about how he was going to manage to pull this off.

\---

The four boys arrived late to the arena (due to Ashton's beanie mishap), and because of it, sound check was delayed a whole five minutes, which in turn put the managers in a bad mood, who then retaliated out on the boys. Luke was in a fragile mood to begin with, and the yelling that was being served to them wasn't helping much at all.

"It was all Ashton's fault," Luke muttered and glanced back at Ashton, who was situating his drum set in the perfect position for the show. He glanced up and narrowed his eyes at Luke. 

"We would be here on time of we didn't have a little thief in the band, stealing my hats!" He muttered, shaking his head slowly. "Seriously."

"Oi, get fucked," Michael groaned as he tuned his guitar. "It was in the van where you stuffed it last night," he murmured. 

Calum just shook his head. "Bickering is gonna make us shit tonight, stop it," he murmured, fixing his microphone to his height with a little sigh, flicking it on and tapping on it to check it. The four of them quieted down before Ashton nodded, grinning as he flicked his microphone on, his voice booming through the empty arena. 

"Yeah, let's play a fucking wicked show tonight!"

\---

Luke stared out to the biggest crowd he has ever performed in front of by far. There seemed to be tons of fans crowded in the seats that were completely empty just hours ago. His heart was thumping with adrenaline in his chest and his hair was matted to his forehead, and he could almost feel everyone's eyes on him as he sang. 

As much as he told himself not to, he took a risk and glanced over at Calum. Sweaty, sexy Calum with his lips pressed cheekily to the end of the microphone as he sang into it. It was almost as if the little bastard knew about his craving for him, and now he was just torturing the hell out of him for fun. Luke let out a hot breath against the microphone, causing a rough, static noise to erupt from the speakers during Calum's solo. His gaze tore from Calum to the stage as a large majority of the fans there started screaming, the long eye contact between him and Calum sparking the feels in most of them. 

Calum only chuckled a bit, but inside, Luke was on fire. 

So he wasn't the only one who wanted them together.

\---

The rest of the show went smoothly, with the exception of when Ashton was drumming so hard he literally flung his drumstick across the stage and hit Michael in the back of the head with it. Luckily Michael was well enough to finish up the gig, and the fact that the audience found it absolutely hysterical they had ruined a song because of it was a heavy relief. If they would have been mad, it would have been hell in that arena. 

The boys all dragged their tired selves back up to their cozy hotel room, Michael collapsing on the bed with an exhausted groan. 

"Oi, don't go to bed mate, you could have a concussion," Ashton warned wearily. "Might slip into a coma."

"Good," Michael let out sarcastically and continued to curl himself up to drift off to a well-deserved sleep. 

Luke only chuckled, ridding himself of his shirt and walking towards the bathroom. He decided since Calum was probably off to bed, like he always did after shows, he'd take a quick shower and scroll through the band tweets after. Seemed legit after a long day, and it wasn't too stressful of a way to end it. 

Luke stripped, letting his clothes fall onto a pile by the bathroom door as he turned the shower on warm, stepping in and letting out a relieving breath as the steamy water washed over his tired skin. 

He thought about a lot as he stood in the shower. He thought about his family, and how much he missed them already. He thought about the show, and how proud he was of the band, and his mind eventually flicked to Calum, and a smile pulled across his cheeks. He thought about the future he could have with Calum, waking up every morning facing the beautiful boy and being greeted with a sunshine smile, a cute "morning Lukeypoo", and a sweet kiss. He thought about taking showers together and cuddling on the bus, exchanging kisses under the mistletoe around the holidays, and eventually growing old and starting a family. It was everything he ever wanted and all he needed was Calum. 

Luke opened his eyes to harsh reality and glanced at the tile that lined the shower wall, his chest starting to tighten. His thoughts took a turn as he shook his head. He knew those things would never happen. Calum would never want him that way and the sheer thought of never having Calum to himself was painful, and it sent him to the brink of tears. 

When the last bit of warm water fell over Luke's skin, and he let out a frustrated groan, not yet willing to go out there and lay down with Calum for bed. He rubbed his face and reached to turn the water off anyway, figuring Ashton was probably trying to get in the shower in a few. Hopefully he was lucky enough to get some more warm water out of it by then. 

Luke carefully stepped out of the tub and licked his lips as he pulled a towel off the rack, letting out a long sigh at how small it was. The towel, that was only really large enough to cover half of him, was wrapped as best as it could get around Luke's hips before he walked out to the room. Thankful that the light was off and it was dark, he quickly dropped the towel and replaced it with a pair of clean boxers. He hummed happily and let a soft yawn escape his lips as he lazily pulled his sweatpants on and scuttled over to the bed, trying not to trip over anything littering the floor. He kicked something, though, tripping over it and knocking into the nightstand. He looked over at the bed and to his surprise, Calum shifted and turned to look up through the darkness at Luke. 

"Luke?" He asked quietly and Luke couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

"Hey," he breathed out. He bit on his lip. "Can I - Can I come cuddle?" He asked quietly. 

"...Sure," Calum murmured after a few moments of silence, scooting over in the bed. 

Luke smiled slowly and he nodded, gently crawling into the bed next to Calum and sliding his long body under the warm sheets and closing his eyes. Calum's arms wrapped snugly around Luke's torso. They laid there for a few moments, only the sound of their simultaneous breathing could be heard. Luke spoke up after awhile. 

"I have to talk to you about something."

Calum closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, me too."

Luke lifted his head a bit as he let out a soft hum. "Okay, y-you first," he murmured. 

Calum nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm being really down right now, or-or grouchy or anything. I'm just - I miss home, a lot Lukey, and I've been trying to focus in the positives of being here, but it's not really working." 

Luke nodded along to what Calum was saying. So that's why he was upset. Poor baby. "Mm, I'm sorry that you're upset," he whispered, rubbing his side slowly before his hand slipped to his back. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Calum breathed out, his head slowly tipping down rest against Luke's shoulder. "So what do you need to talk about?" 

The blonde's breath hitched in the back of his throat. "I um.." He whispered, his chest tightening again. 

_This is it. Kisses, showers, holidays, family, Calum. Just say it._

But he didn't say it. Instead, he started crying. "Cal, I'm afraid you're not gonna be my best mate anymore after this," he whispered, sniffling. 

Calum frowned and reached to take Luke's hands, squeezing them softly. "Hey, you can tell me anything, alright? Don't cry," He murmured, taking a deep breath as he glanced down at Luke. "Now c'mon, out with it."

Luke nodded, squeezing Calum's hands for emotional support. "Alright, alright," he exhaled, taking in another deep breath. "Cal, I'm I'm gay and I lo-"

"I love you, too," Calum whispered back before Luke could even finish getting it out. 

Luke's eyes grew wide and he swore he stopped breathing when he heard Calum's words. "You - You do?" He asked softly. "How can - how can I know you aren't just messing with me?" 

Calum simply shrugged, then leaned down, his fingers holding up Luke's chin as he pressed a feather light kiss to Luke's trembling lips. He pulled away softly. "Does that prove it?" 

Luke let out a soft breath as his nose nudged down Calum's jaw slowly. "Y-Yeah," he sniffled quietly, his hands sliding back around Calum to grip to his shirt. "Thank you."

They both laid together to enjoy the moment before Calum broke the silence a few minutes later. "You know," he started, his fingers trailing up and down the line of Luke's bare spine. "I don't feel very homesick anymore."

Luke let out a hum. "Why's that?" He asked, resting his head down in Calum's warm chest, his finger lazily drawing shapes into the skin. 

"Because... Home to me is wherever you are. And I'm so stupid because it took me too long to figure it out." 

Luke blushed, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Calum's lips. "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you," Calum returned softly. 

Luke grinned and settled himself comfortably in Calum's body, his fists wiping his face dry off the old tears that were still present on his cheeks. He whispered to Calum for a good portion of the rest of the night, sharing quiet giggles and soft kisses and warm cuddles. After a while, Luke grew too sleepy to stay awake, so he drifted off to the soft sound of Calum's voice.

When he woke the next morning, sure enough, Calum's smile was the first thing he was greeted with when his eyes opened. 

"Good morning, Lukeypoo," Calum hummed softly, stroking Luke's hair gently. "How 'bout a shower?"


End file.
